


What Happened in Vegas?

by supertyflash



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Josh Birk (as third wheel), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertyflash/pseuds/supertyflash
Summary: Set shortly after the events of Saints Row: The Third, the gang faces a fight they've never encountered before; social media.





	What Happened in Vegas?

You can feel a woman’s reign by the clicks of her heels on marble floor.

Shaundi stopped beside the queen sized bed, the Boss fast asleep, away from the madness that was the entirety of the Saints Penthouse. The Boss could feel something gently land on her back.

“I need an opinion on something.”

“Can it wait?” She grumbled under the thousand-thread-count sheets. “No.” The Boss sighed, “Can’t a woman spend one goddamn morning sleeping in?” opening her eyes in defeat and squinting until adjusting to the morning light.

“Boss… It’s 3 PM.”

The Boss rose to lean on the bed frame, “Fine, I’m up. What is it?” Her hair was a big mess of tangles and strands poking out, but she still retained the look that appeared on every magazine and billboard – that made every man and woman simultaneously want her and fear her.

Shaundi picked up one of the items she dropped on the Boss moments ago. A red, strapless dress with a lace pattern flowing from top to bottom. “This or…” she switched the dress for another, a black leather dress with a low cleavage. “This.”

The Boss raised an eyebrow, taking a moment to choose. “The red one makes you look sexy and classy. Mysterious. But, the black one has this ‘I’ll rip out your fucking eyes if you stare too long, motherfucker’ vibe.” Shaundi smiled, “red one it is.”

“I was gonna say black but whatever.” The boss shrugged, falling back onto the bed. Shaundi made her way back to the entrance, “Yeah,” she paused near the door frame, “I know. Thanks.”

“Waddaya need a dress for, anyway.” The boss mumbled from atop the peacock-feather-stuffed pillow. “Saints movie premiere!” Shaundi yelled from outside the room.

Oh shit, that’s today.

* * *

 

She could barely hear someone calling over the loud music. The iPhone screen flashed bearing the word ‘Dumb-Ass’. She opened the balcony doors of her Gothic styled ‘private quarters’ before answering, or at least that’s how Kiki used to call each of their rooms after rumors spread about them being vampires.

“Yeah?” her voice was rusted and tired. It tended to be so lately.

“Wanna go shopping?”

 

The Boss picked her up in a black convertible, with blood-red painted leather seats, and she sat down in the front passenger seat, glancing at the rear-view mirror to find Kinzie in the back seat. “What, need a fresh stock of generic purple hoodies?” She asked with arched eyebrows. Kinzie replied with a raised middle finger, never looking away from her computer screen. “So, what’s up, Goddess of BDSM?” the Boss asked as Viola scoffed, returning to face the road as they passed by other cars on one of Steelport’s bridges.

Viola wore a simple, loose tank top and put her hair up in a messy bun. She didn’t bother beyond that for the Boss after the events with Cyrus Temple. “Fine. So, what’s with the sudden shopping mood?” she rolled down her window.

“Saints movie premiere. I need something ridiculously expensive.”

“Leather and Lace.” Viola said without extra thought. “so what’s FedEx doin’ here?” that was the name she had given Kinzie, being a former FBI agent. Viola rarely spent much thought on people deemed beneath her, nicknames included.

“What, I can’t put on a nice dress once in a while without being questioned?” Kinzie raised her eyes from her computer screen for a brief moment. Viola managed to crack a hint of a smile, “no further questions.”

They entered the shop 30 broken traffic laws later, Viola immediately starting to rush through clothing isles and piles, shoving the Boss and Kinzie into dressing rooms, handing them dressed in all forms and colors. Most were plain and casual, until the ones that were all but. The Boss wore a black silk dress, with semi-transparent lace ending just above the knees in a pencil shape. Kinzie chose a long deep red dress that dragged behind her, with golden engraving throughout its length.

“ **YES**.” The three said simultaneously.

* * *

 

As expected, the movie was a fucking disaster. 110 minutes of poorly written dialogue and a disgusting sex scene. For the love of god, **don’t ask**.

The after-party was held at the Saints Penthouse, filled with gang members, celebs and a lot of alcohol and strippers. And Josh Birk.

The Boss met Kinzie next to the bar, holding an appletini in one hand, and having a number written down on the other by a man taller than her by a foot at least. “Havin’ fun, Kenz'?”

Kinzie nodded, “Mm hmm” she managed to mumble between sips. “It’s nice to see you breaking out of your shell,” The Boss winked at her, “Or rather, trying to dissolve it with alcohol.”

“Please,” Kinzie put down her drink, “just because I’m an anti-social genius doesn’t mean I can’t get every man here.” She gestured to her freshly inked arm as proof. The Boss laughed, ordering a single-malt scotch, neat, before making her way to the roof, filled with small groups of people scattered on it.

She leaned over the edge that overlooked the Saints balcony and the Steelport night lights. “I can’t believe you managed to find a decent dress on such a short notice.” She heard a familiar voice behind her. “ **Decent**?” the Boss turned back to meet Shaundi, “I’m a bit insulted, to be honest.”

Shaundi laughed, walking up to lean beside the Boss. The purple and pink lights landed on her face and in such, highlighted her sharp facial features. She put down a tall glass of champagne on the concrete half wall, running the fingers of her right hand over a diamond bracelet encircling her left.

“I-I know it’s not the best time, but…” Shaundi began as the Boss took a silent sip from her drink. “About what happened with Cyrus and Killbane.”

“Don’t.”

Shaundi continued nonetheless, “It always comes down to you saving my ass.” The Boss put her drink down, turning to fully face Shaundi. “Listen here, idiot. You’re fucking smart, and badass. I never had to save you – It’s called ‘having each other’s backs’. So stop feeling incompetent, it’s beneath you.” She turned to face the view once more, Shaundi pausing in her spot with eyebrows raised in surprise.

She took a deep breath and managed to let a light smile escape her, “Okay.”

They stood in silence for a while, Shaundi shifting her weight anxiously until she mustered the courage to hug the Boss. Probably for the first time ever, come to think of it. The Boss furrowed her eyebrows in confusion for a moment, finally allowing herself to melt into the hug, and the feeling of Shaundi’s heartbeat against her own.

“Boss, Shaundi!” Pierce appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the roof, snapping both women out of whichever alternate universe they were occupying together moments ago. “You’re missin’ all the fun! Come on!” he gestured to the center of the party around the pool, and the two ladies followed him downstairs.

So they drank, and partied. And drank, and partied. Enough to forget Killbane, or Carlos, or… Johnny.

They drank until the party turned to drunk dancing and drawing dicks on anyone that lost consciousness. The Saints inner circle were all still standing, Pierce betting Oleg he can’t lift a grand piano (he can), even Viola stopped by, sneaking a few pics of Drunk-Boss to use as blackmail later on, who, speaking of, was dancing to a dubstep track while Shaundi struggled to take off her heels.

“Hey, Boss!” she called out, barely heard over the blaring music.

“Yo, Boss,” Kinzie paused during her work of art, drawing the most anatomically correct penis one has ever seen appear on a blacked-out party-goer’s face, “Shaundi’s calling for you.”

“So then he like, shoved me into the back of a coke-filled limo,” the Boss explained to Angel, “threatening me with a goddamn swor—hold on a sec.” she gestured with a single finger, wobbling away from the man as he shook his head.

“Boss!” Shaundi yelled out once more when the Boss had appeared in front of her, “I have a _great_  idea! Let’s go skinny dipping!” she didn’t finish her sentence before beginning to remove her dress without success, turning her back to the Boss to unzip it for her. “Shaund’ I don’t think—“ she didn’t even manage to finish her sentence before being interrupted by Shaundi whooing once she'd finished unzipping, running straight toward the pool, people following her lead in a matter of seconds. Even Oleg. Yikes.

The Boss sighed in defeat, taking off her dress carefully and putting it down in a safe spot, making her way to the crowded pool.

“Shaundi???” she called out in the hum of the people around her. “BOSSSS” Shaundi laughed behind her, leading her to one of the pool’s corners before dipping her long hair in the water, letting it flow on her bare back.

The Boss leaned on the cool pool wall, “today was a nice change from the past months.” Shaundi looked over the crowd with a goofy drunk smile, “Yeah... hey” she turned to the Boss, “wanna do something we’ll regret tomorrow?” The Boss frowned in confusion, “what, like pay someone to shit on Pierce’s bed?”

Shaundi shook her head in silence, proceeding to kiss the Boss, cupping her face in her hands. She let go for a few moments to examine the Boss’s reaction, whose eyes were wide with surprise, and her mouth open even wider, releasing an ‘Ohhhhh’ sound.

Compared to the rest of the one night stands that formed around them, their movement was soft and slow, savoring every taste and touch. Shaundi’s skin was cold from the water, unlike the Boss’s, warm as she blushed. A fact that she planned on denying later on.

For a moment they forgot about public appearances and allowed themselves to be submerged in this moment of pure warmth, something both women haven’t felt in what could only be described as eternity. The rest of the night was a blur, with more alcohol and partying.

The Boss woke up in her own bed, covered in nothing but her bed sheets. Her room was trashed with alcohol bottles and cups scattered on the floor. She scanned the mess scattered around her until realizing she was not alone in the bed. Shaundi was lying asleep beside her, still bare skinned since they skinny dipped.

“Holy shit.” She tried searching her memory for further details about the party, without success. Shaundi began waking up next to her, the Boss frozen still in her spot, moving only once to cover herself up.

Shaundi frowned as the sunlight entered her eyes, blinking until she got used to the light. “What…” she groaned, “happened last night…”

“I dunno,” The Boss got up quickly before Shaundi would ask more questions. She grabbed her iPhone from the nearest table, noticing the words ‘KENZ: 1 NEW MESSAGE’ flashing on the screen.

 

> Kenz: Boss?
> 
> You: ?
> 
> Kenz: I’ve got some bad news.
> 
> You: what now
> 
> Kenz: Meet me @Smiling_Jack’s at 6pm. I’ll explain.
> 
> Kenz: And bring Shaundi.

 

The Boss raised her eyes from the screen, “Hey, Shaund’, Kinzie said to—“ She stopped once realizing Shaundi had left the room. She made her way downstairs, pacing between cleaning service maids. Shaundi was standing on the balcony edge, overlooking the city. She was smoking a long, slender cigarette, letting the ashes fall toward the ground 100 floors beneath them.

The Boss leaned on the cold stone next to her, flashes of their conversation the night before piecing together in her mind.

“Kinzie asked us to meet her at Smiling Jack’s at six." The Boss broke the silence, watching a cloud of smoke escape Shaundi’s mouth. “What, just the two of us?”

They spent the next few minutes in silence, until Shaundi finished her cigarette, putting it out against the wall, and throwing it off the balcony. She turned to face the boss, who was a few inches shorter than her now that they weren’t wearing heels. “What’s up, Shaund’?” the Boss asked with a soft voice.

Shaundi pulled the Boss toward herself, locking lips with her and running an absent-minded hand through her hair. It felt different this time, Shaundi’s lips tasting of nicotine, her shoulders dropping with a somewhat relieved sigh, as she let go of the Boss.

“Sorry, I needed to know what it feels like when we’re sober.” She made her way back into the penthouse before the Boss got a chance to reply, “I’ll pick you up at five,” she left her standing on the balcony, alone and confused, with a smile forming on the corners of her mouth.

* * *

 

Shaundi was waiting in front of the building entrance in her violet sports car, blasting dance music. The Boss sat down wearing a light grey sweater and ripped jeans, glimpsing at Shaundi’s unease.

Her left elbow was placed on the window’s edge, the other tapping on the steering wheel much too fast to match the beat of the rhythm. “What’s up?” the Boss asked softly, a second time that day.

Shaundi stopped tapping, turning to look at the road. “It’s nothing. It just feels like things are coming to an end. I dunno, it’s probably just me.” She drove away, blending into traffic. The Boss continued looking at her, and the small wrinkles that began to form at the corners of Shaundi’s eyes.

Shaundi looked back at her with confusion. “What are you staring at?” The Boss smiled, turning back to look forward. “Just drive, Romanoff.”

 

They found Kinzie at her usual corner table at the back of the dusty diner, with a half-full cup of black coffee, a thin cloud of steam rising from the cup as she typed frantically on her laptop. Shaundi and the Boss sat together on the booth facing Kinzie, ordering two coffees from the teenage waitress.

“One minute, I’m just…” Kinzie didn’t bother finishing her sentence. “And, _Done_.” She turned the laptop so that Shaundi and the Boss could see.

“Tomorrow’s ‘Time-Bomb’ Print.” The headline reads ‘Saint Leaders Shenanigans’. Shaundi squinted at the screen, “that disgusting gang tabloid? It’s still running?”

“I don’t get it, what’s the big deal?” The Boss asked, “It’s just another Paparazzi publish.”

Shaundi took a long sip from her coffee, slamming the cup on the barely stable wooden table, “It’s not ‘ _just another_ ’ anything. That was a ‘No Cameras’ party, if we let people fuck with us we’re gonna lose our rep as a gang again.”

Kinzie turned the laptop back toward herself, “I got an address on the guy that took these, if you want to—“ “Oh, we do.” Shaundi got up from her seat and left the diner.

The Boss sighed as she rubbed her temple, Kinzie raising an eyebrow. “don’t mind her, she’s a bit on edge lately. As in, today.” The Boss said apologetically, getting up from her seat. “Thanks, Kenz.”

She found Shaundi smoking a cigarette next to her car. She leaned on the car beside her in silence. “So?” She broke the silence two forevers later.

“So what.” Shaundi snapped at her.

“You said you wanted to know how it felt when you’re sober. The kiss, I mean.”

Shaundi took a long drag from her cigarette, dropping it as she exhaled the dense cloud of smoke. “I’ve only ever kissed three people in my life, you know.” The Boss shifted her weight in silence. “I never kiss on a hook-up. Ever. So used to the tough act, it’s become an actual part of me. Can’t even call it an act anymore.”

“You don’t need to act tough, Shaund’. Everybody on this planet knows your worth, and nobody’s got enough balls to question it.”

“It’s not always about who has more balls. Most times, it’s keeping a certain image, and the cost is your truest, deepest desires. And last night I let go of that image. I let go of every thought and muscle in my body that told me to get up and leave before I do something stupid.”

“Was—“ The Boss shifted her gaze in slight embarrassment to the sign that read SMILING JACK’S, “Was I the ‘something stupid’?”

Shaundi managed to laugh, an actual honest-to-god laugh, “No. I mean, I would always put the public opinions before my own wishes, always going for the hottest football players, the most relevant actors. It never mattered why, it just looked good on camera. So I guess, yeah, at the time I would consider kissing you something pretty fucking stupid. But,” She continued before the Boss could retort, “When I kissed you this morning, it felt like I was living an endless winter and I could finally feel the sun’s heat on my cheeks. You probably think I’m a dumbass.”

The Boss smiled at her, leaving her spot of leaning against the car’s frame, “I never think you’re a dumbass.” She made her way to the driver’s door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Shaundi hissed at her in her usual voice.

“We got a leak to fix, now get in the car, you’re ruining the moment.”


End file.
